This is a Pen!
by carrie the small
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have no idea what might happen when a portal suddenly appears in the park. Then something comes out of the portal, and only Clara has any idea what it is...


**I've been doing a lot of updating, haven't I? And lots of new stories, too. I'm rather proud of myself.**

 **This is a oneshot, and basically what it says on the tin. Hope you like (and please review)!**

* * *

It was a calm, lovely day. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and the entire setting was perfect.

Of course, that could only mean one thing.

Something was about to go wrong.

The Doctor could sense this, but Clara couldn't. She was too busy looking for a woman with birdseed.

"It's from Mary Poppins," she explained. "There's supposed to be a nice old woman sitting on the steps of St. Paul's who sells birdseed."

"You know perfectly well that's only a story—"

"Oi, you thought Robin Hood was a story, didn't you?"

They continued like this for quite some time. After circling St. Paul's at least three times, Clara finally conceded to give up the chase, and decided to show the Doctor the park she had played in once when she was younger.

It was a small place. During autumn, the ground was colored in leaves of all sorts of fiery colors. The playground itself was wooden, and built in the shape of a castle; for a moment, as a child, one could pretend they lived in a fairytale wood. They would have no trouble going about it, since the playground was almost entirely surrounded by a forest.

Of course, like things usually work in the Doctor's world, something went wrong.

Clara didn't understand what in blazes the Doctor was talking about when he started speaking at the speed of a TARDIS, but she did understand one thing: something dangerous was in those woods. And he was going to find it.

Of course. Because what else could one do when one suspected something dangerous was in the woods? Nothing sensible, if one happened to be traveling with the Doctor.

So Clara went. And nearly got a heart attack.

Clara clearly remembered the day the Doctor found out Gallifrey had never been destroyed. She also remembered the portals in vivid detail.

So when she saw one open up only six feet in front of her, she couldn't shake the image of a red fez flying through the air.

"Stay back," the Doctor said after she cried out at the rather sudden appearance. He really needn't have; Clara knew what to do at this point when a portal appeared.

Nothing happened. It simply hovered there for a few more moments, and then disappeared again, although the Doctor could have sworn he had heard someone say, "Dang it!" on the other side.

They stood there for a second or so, rather taken aback by the abrupt entrance and exit.

The portal appeared again. This time, Clara didn't cry out, but she did gasp when something fell out of the center of the portal.

The portal disappeared. All was calm.

"What was that?" the Doctor cried indignantly. "No Daleks? No Cybermen? Nothing?"

"Well, something fell out," Clara said. "Right over there."

Immediately, the Doctor's interest sparked again. Slowly, he edged closer.

But when he bent down to look at whatever strange object may have fallen through the portal, he was surprised.

"It's a pen," he said quietly as he held up his prize.

He turned to Clara with the ballpoint pen held out for her to see. "This is a _pen_."

Something he said made Clara suspicious. What if this was...

"Try clicking it," she said.

He did. And a sword appeared.

"Whoa!" Clara jumped back. The Doctor was so surprised, he lost his balance and toppled backwards onto the ground.

The sword lay between them.

Then, slowly, Clara smiled. Her smile grew bigger and bigger, until she started laughing.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "What's so funny?"

But Clara couldn't stop laughing.

Just wait until Angie and Artie heard about this one!

* * *

 **There we go! I don't really have much to say about this story, except that it's my first (posted) Percy Jackson fanfiction and my first fanfiction without an OC (I do love making up OCs).**

 **Once again, reviews are awesome, and so are notices about where the typos are, because I literally typed this in half an hour, and it's probably full of little mistakes.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-carrie**


End file.
